


To know revenge is to know suffering

by flo_rian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Claudia Stilinski, BAMF Isaac Lahey, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Violence, Claudia Stilinski is a former hitman, F/M, Gen, Guns, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, No werewolf, Not Beta Read, Pre Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_rian/pseuds/flo_rian
Summary: Claudia Stilinski was the best killer of her generation when she left everything behind to have a family life.Sadly, this kind of past tend to catch up with you, and when revenge strike against the Stilinski family, Stiles is the one that will pay for it.Stiles may have lost part of his family, but he'll be damned if he let anything happen to his little brother Isaac.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey's Father/Isaac Lahey's Mother, pre Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	To know revenge is to know suffering

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that in 2014 and I finally decided to translate it in English and share it here.
> 
> I don't know what will happen to this story, at least the prologue is complete, i can't promise anything else for now.

The sun was shining above Beacon Hills when Claudia Stilinski died.

It took three bullets to stopped the fight that started once the man broke inside the house. Her killer was somebody that the woman was once very familiar with. She didn’t realize who was at the door first, years of a peaceful life dulling her reactions. She mistook him for a regular old man when checking the door hole but once she opened the door the aura of nice old man dropped as fast as a bullet and once he saw realization in her eyes he put his foot to keep her from slamming the door shut and shouldered the door opened pushing Claudia back a few feet in the hall.

Claudia spent years living the perfect suburb life with her husband far from any conflicts and her former life, but it took her less than thirty seconds for her body to remember the rigorous training and adopt a fighting stance while the man closed the door behind him.

“Well Claudia, after all these years you finally dropped your vigilance ? Once upon a time you would have shot me before I even got out of the car. I guess family life can do that to some” said the man.

“It’s been a long time Gerard” answered the woman with false cheer “Habits can change you know. If I let you leave this house, maybe you’ll have the chance to change yours.”

“Tsss..tsss Claudia, you know very well that only one of us will leave this house. It’s a shame to come to this after all the work you put into staying hidden after your last job, after all you did outdo yourself for it. Why did you disappear Claudia ? Why disappearing like a rat after killing the wife of one of the world greatest killer ? Were you afraid that I’d find you again ? That I will make you suffer the same things you did to her ?” screamed the man.

Internally cringing at the sudden burst the woman quickly looked at the stairs going to the second floor, trying to listen in any reactions from the floor above.

“I didn’t leave by fear of you Gerard “ sneered Claudia “you know as well as I do that fear isn’t something that I feel often. I owe you no answers Gerard but let met ask you : how does it feel when it takes you two and half year to track down one wife’s murderer?”

As an answer Gerard growled and suddenly ran forward toward Claudia who quickly threw her left foot up to hit his shoulder making him loose his balance for a few seconds allowing her to jump back a few feet, keeping a safe distance from the angry man. 

Quickly shaking off the hit, the man kept advancing toward Claudia, who grabbed a vase that was standing on the console in the hall, throwing it rapidly at Gerard’s face who, even being more than twice her age, dodged it fairly easily before finally slamming into her and pushing her against the wall.

“You always were such a good fighter Claudia, but let’s face it, the family life dulled you” said the man before punching her in the face with his right fist “running away with that Stilinski boy clearly didn’t help you.”

“Said the man who took years to find me” said fiercely the woman before head-butting the man who dropped her and was pushed back.

Quickly Claudia slammed her palm against Gerard’s chest to push him further back before dropping low and kicking his leg to make him fall. Seeing him on the floor she quickly ran toward the kitchen door before suddenly feeling an intense pain in her shoulder as she entered the room, quickly followed by more pain as she felt two more bullets hit her. She lowered her gaze to see blood coating her shirt before she finally dropped on her knees, turning her head toward the man still on the floor, holding a Sig Sauer with a silencer still pointing at her.

“You really thought that you could turn your back on me? How overconfident can you be Claudia? Tss tsss “said the man while going back up, his gun still pointing at the woman whose blood was starting to pool around her “ I couldn’t waste an opportunity like that.”

Walking slowly to the woman, Gerard stopped once he was standing above her, smirking and watching the blood drencher her clothes and pool around her.

“H-how did … you” gurgled the woman, her mouth filling with blood and flowing down on her chin.

“How did I enter with a fire arm without your metal detectors ringing? Claudia, Claudia, Claudia, I’ve been watching you for the last two weeks, I saw your alarm work when you got that delivery last week, it wasn’t hard to realize that you had it built in the door, it’s a good gadget I must say and I’m curious to how you got it but it’s pretty easy to counter, when you have the right equipment that is.”

“You always we..re clever” coughed the woman finally falling on the floor.

The old man smiled and crouched next to her.

“Don’t worry Claudia, I’m just here for you, your husband will find your body but I’ll let him live, as a courtesy to a former rival. If he comes after me though, all bet are off, of course” smirked the man.

For a few seconds their eyes held each others, two ambers filled with resignation battling with eyes as blue and cold as ice. It took almost a minute before Claudia’s eyes finally lost their spark of life and closed in a last breath. Almost as soon as her eyes closed cries could be heard from upstairs. Shock filled the old man as his face rose to watch the stairs before falling back to the dead woman at his feet.

“Well, I understand now why you ran all this time Claudia. I never thought you had a maternal instinct.”

Finally leaving the woman behind, Gerard slowly walked to the stairs and went to the second floor,coming to a hall with four doors, and he could clearly hear the cries of a child behind one of them. As he opened the door, he finally saw the crying baby whose eyes were red and full of tears.

Gerard entered the room and watched the child scream, registering every detail of the child, from his wild short hair to his brown eyes as vibrant as his mother’s once were. As the child kept screaming and began to roll around on his bed, entangling his legs in his comforter, Gerard took his phone from his pocket and dialed a number he knew by heart.

The phone call was accepted after only one ring. 

“Well Deucalion, impatient are we?”

“Is she dead?” asked the man on the other side with a thick British accent.

“Dead and almost drained from any blood she had. The bitch had a surprise for me though, a child, and the spawn has a good set of lungs.”

“A child? None of your report ever mentioned a child! You stayed there two weeks, did you want to keep the child a secret?” asked Deucalion.

“None of my report were talking about a child because I didn’t know about his existence, and I wouldn’t mention it now if I wanted to keep him a secret. There are no records of the child under her fake marital name or her maiden one. The kid didn’t leave the house for the two weeks I was there, and now that I see him I understand why they always left the house one at a time and never together.”

“So we’re not the only one that didn’t know about the child?”

“We can never know, Claudia had friends and contacts all over the world, who knows what they know or not and who they are. But the child is officially not existing, and if he inherited even a shred of his mother’s talent then he could be useful one day.”

“Well since you Argent took care of Claudia I propose that the child should be handle by us at Alpha, we’re partners after all, we should share the tasks and all that” answered charmingly Deucalion.

“So you have a plan for the kid then.”

“Yes, I know a certain family whose loyalty could easily be bought with a kid. Bring me the child as soon as you can, one of your goon should be able to create fake ids until I get the kid in his permanent place and have it done myself.”

“Fine by me” said Gerard cutting the phone call without waiting for an answer.

The killer walked to the child then who fell asleep during his phone call. He quickly wrapped the comforter around the child before taking him in his arms and leaving the room, walking back to the hall and outside without a glance to the dead woman on her kitchen floor.

The child was still asleep when the car left Beacon Hills.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve years later.

Each summer for the last seven years was spent on their summer house bordering the Alder lake, one and half hour outside of Seattle. Even though the Lahey family was from Chicago and already closed to many lake houses they choose to expatriate themselves a bit more to a more secluded a small area to avoid the summer crowd.

Sadly for the family, it would be the last time that the house would welcomed them all.

“Boys ! Meal’s ready!” screamed Eleonore Lahey from the kitchen on the first floor.

Stiles slammed his book shut after hearing his mother scream, his stomach was growling for a while already as he was reading on his bed. As he left his room, he walked to his little brother’s door and knocked on it. Not hearing his brother react Stiles opened the door to see him on his desk with headphones on. 

The teen walked behind his brother before reaching for the headphone and pulling it off while screaming “TIME TO EAT ISAAAAAC!!” making the young boys jumped on his chair and hit his arm on his desk.

“Ouch ! Stiles you’re such an asshole sometimes!”

“Oh, oh, oh language little brother. You don’t want me to report to mom all the bad things getting out of that pretty innocent mouth, would you?” snarked Stiles before going back to the door missing his brother sticking out his tongue to his back.

They went together to the floor below and walked to the dining room where their mother was bringing the food.

“Stiles please go help your dad with the meat, Isaac go wash your hands” ordered Eleonore.

Stiles nodded and went to the patio behind the house where his father was grilling food.

“Dad, mom want me to bring back some meat, I hope it’s ready, I’m so hungry I could eat a deer! Or maybe a fawn ? Eh, just please tell me food is ready” pleaded the teen.

After his dad silently pointed to the plates full of meat Stiles took them and brought them back inside to the table where Isaac was quietly waiting with their mother. Their dad following behind with two more plates full of the last pieces of grilled meat.

“You can eat now boys.”

It was the only signal the two boys needed before jumping on the food like a pack of famished hyenas, eating each the equivalent of a small veal. His hunger was through the roof lately, Stiles being fourteen and intensely working out with his father Kyle since he was seven. Isaac who was only five years younger and had still yet to join them still had the same appetite as his big brother.

The family ate together and talked of their plans for the rest of the day and week, each of them actively participating. Stiles who was in the middle of a vivid conversation about Marvel with his brother suddenly threw his arms in the air and hit the table, making the vase on it tilt and fall.

“Thomas !” screamed his father.

“Don’t call me that !” screamed back the boy, glaring dagger to his dad.

“It’s your name whether you like it or not ! If I want to call you Thomas I will call you Thomas!”

“It’s not my name ! Just because you never knew my real name from my biological parents doesn’t mean that I have to accept it! My name is Stiles ! I choose it and you need to accept it!”

Stiles left the table after his tirade, cheeks red from anger, he ran back to his room and slammed the door shut. His first name had always been a sore subject in the family, especially between the father and son. Since he learned at eight that he was adopted and that the Laheys didn’t know what was his birth name he decided to rename himself with something that was just his, not chosen by others. This decision was less than accepted by his father even if his mother and brother supported him.

After a few minutes of him just laying on his bed he heard knocks on his door.

“Leave me alone dad… please” said the teens to the door.

“It’s just me” answered Isaac from the other side, his voice muffled by the door before he opened it and just put his head through the opening “can I come in?”

“Yeah, ‘saac, of course, come here”

His brother opened the door fully to enter and closed it behind him before joining his brother on his bed and letting his big brother be the big spoon.

“I don’t like it when you talk about being adopted like that, you are and always will be my big brother Stiles” whispered the boy, borrowing deeper against his brother.

“I know Isa’, it’s just dad, you know how he is…”

Sighing together the brother stopped talking, taking solace in each other presence.

Stiles’ adoption had always been a sensitive topic for Isaac, since he learned it he always feared that his brother would not feel like a part of the family and always tried to show him that whether they were blood brother or not it didn’t mean a thing for Isaac, the teen was still his big brother. Even if the news of his adoption was a shocked to Stiles, he never felt like he didn’t belong but his brother fear was still there.

When they broke the news to their son Stiles asked a lot of questions about his birth family, but the adoption being a closed one, the Laheys didn’t know a single thing about where Stiles was coming from. Even if the boy wanted to know more about his origins, he always felt like a true Lahey and never tried to pursue the issue too much with his parents. The only thing really bothering him all those years was that he didn’t know what his name was supposed to be, maybe it was a dumb reaction to have but Stiles didn’t care. That’s why at ten he renamed himself Stiles, not sure where it was coming from but it felt right to him.

The two brothers stayed on Stiles bed napping together until a violent crash of glass could be heard from below making them both jumped awake. More noises could be heard quickly afterward, the walls vibrating from the hit.

Stiles walked to the door before turning his head to his brother who was watching him from the bed with a frown “Stay here Isaac, I’ll go down and see what’s happening.”

The younger boy nodded , his curly hair bouncing with the gesture. Stiles turned back to the door and opened it slowly before leaving the room and closing it back as softly. As he walked into the hall of the second floor he could still hear hit against the walls and more glass being broken. The young teen walked softly toward the stairs, leaning over the railing to try to see anything from the first floor. Not seeing anything the boy started to take the stairs as silently as possible.

When Stiles finally reached the first floor and walked inside the living room a gun shot was heard in the house, echoing on the walls and making him jump and his heartbeat soar. He heard something being hit three times against the floor before the silence came back to the house.

With a shallow breath the boy kept walking toward the dining room when he heard a man talked.

“Both are dead,sir. What should I do about the kids? … No, I’ve only seen the parents but I didn’t see anyone leave the house while I watched it….. Ok.”

His blood ran cold, was this guy saying that he killed his parents ? His thoughts were running around his brain, panic settling in and rising rapidly inside him, blood soaring in his ears . His panic suddenly came to a halt when he heard the voice of his little brother coming from behind him on the stairs.

“Stiles?”

As soon as his brother’s voice echoed in the house he could hear the noise of footsteps coming from the next room, definitely showing that Stiles wasn’t the only one that heard his brother. As the footsteps got closer, Stiles jumped behind the sofa as a man suddenly entered the living room. Stiles crawled toward the other side of the sofa, trying to stay at the man’s back to avoid detection. Finally reaching the other side without making any noise, the boy looked over the side of the sofa toward the dining room and kept himself from screaming when he saw his mother on the floor, her head covered in blood and with a visible dent on the side, Stiles then understood that the noise he heard was probably his mother’s head being repeatedly slammed on the floor. Tears filled his eyes as he kept looking at his dead mother. 

The footsteps suddenly stopped but Stiles wast too shocked by his mother face to try to pinpoint the man location.

“Stiles ? Stiles where are you?” said Isaac from the top of the stairs, his voice clearly distressed as the boy didn’t know what was happening and had just heard the gunshot.

Stiles bit his lips to keep him from answering to his upset brother before he started to crawl again to see where was the man. As he tried to turn his head around to see the room he heard the first step of the stairs cracked, the man was at the stairs probably planning on taking care of the person talking, on taking care of his little brother.

Stiles quickly rubbed his face with his arms to clean his face from his tears and got up, walking loudly toward the kitchen and throwing anything on his path on the floor to get the man’s attention away from upstairs, footsteps quickly came from the living room toward the dining room and kitchen, Stiles smirked as his plan was a success.

The teenagers went to the drawer where his dad kept his kitchen knife and took the one that always looked the most menacing to him growing up before turning toward the door and seeing the man enter the room. He never met that man before, he was sure he would remember him, he was probably 6 feet tall and built with muscles over muscles, his shaved head giving him a former inmate look.

“You must be Stiles ” said the man.

“How do you know my name ? Who the hell are you?”

The man smiled at the teen before shrugging.

“Good idea to make noise to keep me from going upstairs and spend some times with your brother. I need to inform you that I’m not here for you Stiles, I’m just here for the Laheys.”

“I am a Lahey !” screamed the teen, rising his arms holding the knife.

“Oh really ?” sneered the killer.

Anger rose inside him and without thinking he threw his knife at the man head who dodged it easily as the knife hit the wall a foot away from his head, Stiles had the satisfaction to see the killer’s smirk disappear.

“You shouldn’t have done that, now it’s just a question of honor to defend myself after you attacked me like that.”

A crazed smile appear on his face, his eyes shining with hunger as he slowly walked toward the boy. The teenager quickly grabbed an other knife as the man got closer to him and slowly getting around the island, Stiles took a step back at each step forward of the man. He quickly got himself on the other side of the island just in front of the door, and quickly ran toward it to go back to the living room.

“Stay there Isaac and hide !!” screamed the boy as he entered the living room.

The man ran after him entering the living room only a few seconds after the teen who turned around to face his attacker who had his gun drawn and pointed toward Stiles.

“I don’t plan on killing you Stiles, let me take care of your brother and you’ll never see me again. I can even shoot you in the legs somewhere that won’t leave any long time damage so the police will believe that you tried to defend yourself. Come on Stiles, don’t play hero now.”

“I will never let a monster like you get close to my brother! You already destroyed our lives, why do you need more ?” screamed Stiles as his fist tightened around his knife and taking a defensive stance.

The gun was still pointing toward Stiles, the killer walking calmly closer to the boy, stopping only a few feet away from him. Their eyes locked into each others, their breath almost in sync, suddenly Stiles jumped on his left throwing himself behind one of the armchairs placed in the living room as a gunshot resonated and a hole appeared on the wall where Stiles’ shoulder was a few seconds ago.

With his ears ringing with the echo of the shot the teen crawled on his back and put his feet on the armchair before pushing as violently as he could to push it toward the man’s legs who side stepped and shot again a few inches from the boy’s leg. The teenager started crawling back before getting up and crouching, his knuckles white with the pressure of his hand on the knife. 

A third shot was fired and missed him again, making a hole in the floor behind him, the bullet going just above his shoulder, with desperation the boy threw his knife toward the man stomach who jumped on the side and let the knife continue its course.

“Throwing your only weapon? That’s not really clever, boy.”

Suddenly hit with an idea Stiles bent over to seize the carpet and pulled with all his might, the movement was slightly stopped by the weight of the armchair still on it but it still made the man loose his balance and raise his right foot from the carpet to regain it, taking advantage of it Stiles propelled himself to hit the man’s midriff who despite his built couldn’t fully stopped the boy and took a few stepped back from the assault before slamming the butt of his gun on Stiles back making the boy scream at the hit and fell on his knees.

While the man raised his hand to get his weapon back on Stiles the teen in a last ditch effort head-butted the man between his legs, not thinking about what was currently pressed against his face, the man bent over above the teen from the hit and Stiles got up hitting the man’s head with the back of his own, hearing a crack that made him smile.

The boy quickly took a few step back to get some distance from the assassin, watching as blood started to drip from his nose. Taking advantage of the man distraction he punched him in the nose again making the man groan from it before hitting again with his other hand and keeping a steady rhythm of punches.

“My dad taught me more than you just working out” screamed the boy before grabbing the man’s right arm with his left hand, putting his right arm under the man armpits and pulled violently, screaming from the effort, throwing his hips back and throwing the man above himself as his dad taught him during a self defense lesson.

Once on the floor and still holding the man’s hand the teen tried to pry his fingers opened to get to the man’s weapon but the killer quickly got his bearing back and threw his legs in a circular motion to make the brunette fall before jumping on him, abandoning his weapon at the same time, his hands chocking the boy when he finally got them around his neck, slamming his head against the floor.

“You piece of shit ! You think you can play with the big guys huh? You think you can beat me? ME? I’m going to kill you and then I’ll take care of your brother” smirked the assassin.

He slammed once again Stiles’ head against the floor, the teen getting disoriented, blood rushing in his ears, black spots appearing in front of his eyes from the choking and hits. He tried to push the hands off of his neck and squirmed under the man to push him off but the psychopath above him was smiling more and more, visibly taking pleasure on the teen struggle. 

His head was hurting, his vision hazy and he could feel that things were weirdly slowing down around him, his arms getting sluggish with exertion when he saw a yellow flash on the side of his vision joining the black ones. His conscience was falling when he heard a bang so violent that adrenaline rushed back inside him. The man above him was still, his hand suddenly going slack around Stiles’ neck as two other bang echoed in the room. The man finally dropped on his side, letting the boy go who took the biggest breath of his life, turning his head all around to see what happened before he caught sight of Isaac standing there with the gun the man dropped in his hand.

As the man suddenly raised his arm toward Stiles, his brother fired two more times, and the man finally stayed still.

Stiles got up and without leaving his brother out of his sight he slowly walked toward him 

“Isaac” croaked the big brother.

Hearing his name, Isaac dropped the weapon and ran toward Stiles, slamming against him and hugging him as tight as he could, crying against Stiles’ chest. The elder dropped on his knees to hug Isaac back and started to cry along with him.

“It’s ok ‘saac, it’s ok, I swear It’ll be alright.”

He kept whispering to his brother ear for a few more minutes before getting back up and taking his brother with him, holding his shoulder as a support as his head was still hurting.

They walked to the kitchen, ignoring the dead man in the living room and Stiles had to keep his brother’s head from turning when they reach their mother’s body. He finally took the land line phone.

“9-1-1, what is your emergency?” said the voice on the other side of the phone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took approximately fifteen minutes for the first police car to arrive accompanied by an ambulance, quickly followed by a few others. The boys were put together in the same one and driven to the closest hospital.

“You’ve been lucky” said the nurse when Stiles was taking radios to see the damages, “it’s not every day that you only get a concussion after a murder attempt.”

Stiles glared at the nurse, his mind flashing back to his mom’s face and not feeling lucky in the slightest. 

The teen was brought back to the private room where Isaac was waiting with a social worker.

“I called your uncle” said the woman, “it was the only contact your parents have in case of emergency.”

Frowning Stiles sat next to his brother who hugged him, dropping his arms around the younger boy shoulders. The social worker nodded to the boy and left the room, telling them that she will be at the welcome point of the hospital to wait for their uncle.

“Which uncle is she talking about? “ Asked Isaac, raising his head to gaze at his brother.

“No idea, mom and dad must have put one of their friend’s number and pass it as a family member maybe? Or we have a mysterious uncle coming from Europe?” tried to joke the teen, pulling Isaac tighter against himself.

They waited a few hours on the bed, staying in the same position as when Stiles came back from his tests, both now half asleep from exhaustion when soft noises echoed in the hall behind the door, the noises getting closer every time.

Tap, tap,tap.

The noise of plastic hitting the ground was easily recognizable and it was definitiy getting close, forcing the boys out of their false sense of sanctuary offered by their hospital room.

Tap, tap, tap.

The noise finally stopped once it got close enough and the door opened on a couple : a dark haired man, around forty who was wearing sunglasses and a stick, the man was blind realized the boy and then looked at the woman whose skin was fairly darker than her companion, her dark hair reaching a few inches under her shoulders, her arms under the man’s clearly guiding him. She looked nice enough but Stiles felt uneasy as she looked at them.

They both entered the room before closing the door behind them, the woman stayed against the door as the man kept walking toward the brothers guided by his stick.

“Hello Stiles, Isaac,” started the man with a strong British accent, “I’m Deucalion, and behind me is Kali, my assistant. The hospital called me to tell me what happened to you today.”

“You’re not our uncle though, who are you?” asked Stiles, pushing Isaac slightly behind him in an attempt to keep him from the sightless gaze of the man in front of them.

“Obviously we’re not related. To be honest I am your parents boss.”

“Our parents’ boss ? They don’t even work at the same place! And why would they choose you as an emergency contact ? We don’t even know you!”

“Stiles” said the man with a smile, “what do you really know about your parents’ work? Did you ever visit them there ? Did you ever meet one of their colleagues? Did they even just talked about work at home?”

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to get at …”

“Oh I’m not trying to get at anything my boy, I’m just stating facts. Your parents were definitely not working for a travel agency or as an accountant contrary to what they told you. Let’s be honest, how many people from those line of work have a hitman coming for them ?”

“A WHAT?” screamed the teens, making his brother jump.

“A hitman. Believe me Stiles, the man that killed your parents was not there by coincidence. A contract was on both of their head, on Isaac’s too.”

“He said that he was here only to kill the Laheys, that since I wasn’t one I wouldn’t be killed” told the boy “but why ? I don’t understand ! Why would anyone want to get my family killed ?”

“Because they work for me Stiles, because their cover was destroyed and they sent someone to take care of them.”

“Because they work for you? What type of job make you a target for a hitman ? What type of job get you killed in your own house?” the boy eyes were frantic, his breath shallow as incomprehension and anger rose inside him.

“Don’t tell me you can’t guess Stiles. Your parents told me you were clever. Think Stiles, think of all the moving around your family went through, all the travels from your parents. Don’t tell me you never saw all the weapons that your father kept around, I know that he wasn’t always careful around you boys. And Stiles, who do you think is the favorite target for a hitman?”

Stiles fixed the blind man, his thoughts going a hundred miles in all directions, even as sluggish as his brain was due to his concussion it was still going all over the place, it took him almost a minute to answer.

“Other …. Hitmen …” whispered the boy.

So his parents were killers too, they did to others what that man did to them and tried to do to Isaac, thought the boy. It definitely wasn’t the best post-mortem news about his parents. He started to cry again.

“I don’t know who put a contract on your parents, but I’m sure I can find them. I want to help you.”

“Help me? Help me to do what?”

“To get revenge! To find them and make them pay!” snarled the man.

“I’m not a killer!” yelled the boy, “How do you want me to do that ? I can’t!”

“Come on Stiles. Did you ever wonder why your dad trained you since you were a kid ? Sure sport is good for a kid, but how many different martial arts does a teenager need to know ? They knew you had the potential to follow in their footsteps, it’s in your blood.”

“It’s your duty to avenge them” continued the adult, “if you join us, join my organization I can assure you that all resources will be used to track the ones that wanted the Laheys dead. We will train you first of course, pushing you to the limits of your potential.”

Stiles was transfixed, what this man was offering was absolutely crazy, but he couldn’t stop his mind from planing how he could use that opportunity to find the ones that tried to kill them, tried to kill his little brother.

“Your parents were good Stiles, but you? I’m sure you can go above and beyond their skill level. Let me guide you and help you reach that level. And remember that they wanted the Laheys dead, what would happened if they send someone against Isaac and you’re both out of our protection?”

Stiles gasped at that, looking down to his brother who finally fell asleep against him during their talk, slowly raising his hand to rub at his brother soft curls, his eyes filled with tears once again.

“Join us, let us protect both of you and make you the person you’re supposed to be.”

“I’ll do it ! I want to protect him! Anything for Isaac.”

Deucalion smiled before he reached for the teen shoulder, squeezed it and then got up, nodding at the boy and inviting him to follow him.

They left the hospital together without any protest from the staff or from the social worker.


End file.
